FOXHOUND
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: America are far from the only country with an elite unit, the Japanese have their own FOXHOUND unit, one not to be taken lightly.  At Present time only a concept. Rating may change later


**Alright, My latest story idea sparked by my recent reintrest in Metal Gear Solid and the Awesomeness of the crapsack world Hideo Kojima has created, note that this chapter is set in 2004, a year before Shadow Moses**

* * *

><p>FOXHOUND<p>

A Beginning

Iruka was a teacher, he had been for many years and no intention of leaving his job, teaching was something he enjoyed doing. There was just one thing that didn't add up.

Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka were in two different social circles, Ino was a popular girl who seemed to know most people in the school and kept up with the latest gossip, Naruto was a social circle unto himself with his prankster ways that often got him into fights, despite the fact they were both in Iruka's form group they hardly spoke two words to each other, that wasn't unusual.

Was was unusual was their patterns of absence.

Sometimes Naruto would not be in school for a day, the next day both him and Ino would be absent, a day or two later Ino would be back at school, A week later, sometimes two weeks later Ino would disappear for a few days again and the day after Ino was back Naruto would show up again.

It was odd and didn't add up, it didn't always happen, the previous week Naruto had been missing, this morning he was sat in his usual seat at the back of the room next to the window.

It wasn't just their disappearances that were odd, the Konoha Academy was one of the top five schools in the world and as such took security very seriously with metal detectors at every entrance.

Iruka had never seen Naruto or Ino pass through any of the metal detectors.

The bell went breaking Iruka from his thoughts. Seeing that the entire class was sat down Iruka gave a grin.

"Everyone had a good weekend?"

* * *

><p>"Are you prepared for this assignment Swift Hawk?"<p>

Swift Hawk, or more often called Hawk smirked at the old man sat behind the desk of the opulent office, not that the old man behind the desk could see that smirk, hidden by the balaclava as it was.

A balaclava with urban fatigues were good at hiding a person's identity and emotions.

"It may seem more like an errand than a mission but this is a vital test that needs to be carried out. As it stands we, as a nation, find ourselves lacking in truly skilled soldiers, as it stands, your unit, FOXHOUND, is the best combat ready unit in Japan despite your lacking field experience. The continued conflict between America and Russia tells me that we will soon be at open war again, we cannot rely on America to protect us from Russia, we have been taking steps to ensure a strong military that will allow us to stand up as a world super power, and today is the test flight of our first stealth plane, I have been ordered to make use of FOXHOUND's skill, I have heard of your flying skills and have decided that you will test fly the mark six stealth plane."

Hawk saluted.

"Understood sir." The old man nodded.

"They are waiting for you on the runway."

Hawk gave a second quick salute before leaving the room. Almost as Hawk had left the room another balaclava and urban fatigue clad figure fell into step with Hawk.

"What a prick." The person, dressed identically to Hawk was known as Silent Snake or more often just Snake.

Within FOXHOUND there were seven members Silent Snake was the squad leader with Swift Hawk as the second in command.

"We knew when we assigned to this base that Danzo was a prick." Snake just nodded.

FOXHOUND had been assigned to the Fire base due to it's relative unknown as a military base. What better place to hide an elite unit that the government claimed didn't exist than a place that was registered as technological development site?

The current base commander of the Fire base was Danzo Shimura he had been shunted to the Fire base a few years ago due his stance on peace, 'There will only be peace when we enforce it.'

Many higher ups had been disturbed by Danzo's desire for war and world domination and had moved him to Fire base although Danzo's considerable political might and his sharp mind had turned his fall from grace into an advantage.

And now he was preparing for war.

That was why FOXHOUND had been deployed to Fire base, their current orders were to kill Danzo and take over Fire base once they had collected the necessary evidence and found all the development documents for the new weapons Danzo was making, those orders were when they had found the evidence, not if they found evidence.

"You seem uneasy Snake" Snake raised an eyebrow at Hawk's statement.

"What makes you think that?" Hawk snorted in amusement.

"You're tense, far more tense than you usually are." Snake blinked as the duo left the building where Danzo's office was located.

"How can you tell?" Snake was looking at the runway in front of them with narrowed eyes.

"I'm a woman, we can tell these things."

"Tell that to Lynx." Hawk shuddered.

"No thanks." Snake laughed, although he stopped quickly.

"I found the last ones earlier, we carry out objective two and three in two days."

Hawk blinked.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" At the nod from Snake Hawk sighed, "Alright."<p>

FOXHOUND'S on base accommodation was rather sparse at the Fire base, they had a general area that contained three couches, a table with chairs and a kitchen, from the main room their were three doors, one leading outside and the other two leading into two bedrooms, each with two bunk-beds and a shower and bathroom for each bedroom.

Sat across the three couches were six members of FOXHOUND, whilst the seventh was Stood in front of them, Silent Snake was the Stealth and Infiltration expert and commander of the squad, sat on the couches in front of him were his second in command, Swift Hawk, the driver and pilot of FOXHOUND, Mercury Wolf, the sniper expert, Bullet Hound, the heavy weaponry and explosive expert, Distorted Chameleon, the disguise and assassination master, Shadow Scorpion, the resident psychic and telekinesis and Knife Lynx, the knife and torture master.

"Alright we have all the information we need, in two days we carry out our second and third orders, eliminate Danzo Shimura and commence a hostile takeover of Fire base." A round of nods came from the six other members of FOXHOUND, all dressed identically in a black balaclava and and gray urban combat fatigues.

"So what else has Danzo been up to beside the weapon development, gene therapy and his shady dealings with Russia and America?" Lynx was the most sadistic of the members of FOXHOUND, she also found it quite amusing to hear what Danzo had been up to.

"Well we know that he's been developing stealth planes and some form of personal invisibility, Hawk can confirm that the plane works." A quick nod from Hawk supported Snake's words.

"The rest is slightly more interesting if a bit worrying, we know what he's doing with everything else, these last two are puzzling, first, he's looking for something he calls, the legacy, seems futile to me, apparently it was last heard of thirty-four years ago in nineteen seventy."

"What is this legacy?" Scorpion had a curious look on his face as he spoke to Snake, he was easily the quietest member of FOXHOUND.

"I don't know, that's what worries me, the resources he's been using to locate and retrieve this 'Legacy' tells me it's something big." A quick round of agreements met Snake's statement.

"What else worries you about what you find?" Wolf was only slightly more social than Scorpion and was easily the best sniper in FOXHOUND.

"It's a weapon called Metal Gear, I only know a few things about it, but what I do know is that it a dangerous weapon, we first heard of it here in nineteen ninety-five, we overheard a transmission from an American agent hidden in the independent nation of Outer Heaven, the transmission was two words long before being cut-off at the source, those two words were 'Metal Gear.' After sending in a second lone agent America then ordered a NATO strike." A serious mood went around the room.

"Obviously what ever this 'Metal Gear' is scares the crap out of America." No one argued with Chameleon.

"I'm changing the Parameters of the operation, Chameleon, I'm assuming you can impersonate who you need to?" Chameleon gave a slow nod.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go, Hound and Chameleon, lock down the gate, no one goes in or out, Wolf, cover the barracks, if every thing goes to plan the alarm won't go off, if it does stop the guys in the barracks, non-lethal if possible, Scorpion, disable the security systems, myself, Hawk and Lynx will head to the hanger where Hawk will fly the stealth plane to a secure base where the tech dudes can replicate the technology, from there myself and Lynx will head to Danzo's office, I'll take out his personal security system and detail before Lynx takes Danzo alive and roughs him up for information on anything he's not documented, understood?"

"Hell yeah." Lynx was also the most enthusiastic member of FOXHOUND.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, all guesses as to which Naruto characters i've used in the Japanese FOXHOUND are welcome. <strong>


End file.
